Division
by Wholocked Force-wielder girl
Summary: So many timelines...all those humans. Decisions have consequences and strength means facing your demons. Storyshift, Underswap, Original, every one of these timelines are escapades. Now, things SHIFT...or more songs make a new STORY. I certainly hope you CHARAnough to see things out.
1. Chapter 1

Division

In her room, Chara stared at the empty wall...with...interest. Her thoughts traveled timelines away to the beginning. The timelines, the fallen humans. Everything weighed down on her, even the times she forgot to help on patrol (Which really were accidents.). It just hit her like a hammer. Picking around the stem of a flower, she peeled off a layer. It hurt as she saw that layer pulled off...it tore off. And her hands fell to the soft bed. Humans capturing humans… It had to be wrong. Frisk was the first to make it this far. Mirror was kind and gentle like a flower petal. But also dark...Chara recalled all the times she could remember fighting..gasping...slashing...warning. It hurt her to know how dark she could be. Asriel was sweet in it still, always putting a foot forward. He was amazing and Chara was glad to be his sister. She would protect him no matter what, always. Suddenly, a booming thought grabbed her, a voice from... a ...dream; "But if he did die, what would you do?" Shift ignored it, turning back to the wall and flower.

"DO?" The last word came again, louder. Chara jumped."Do?" The word repeated. Chara thought of something else, to distract her mind, but it came again. "Do?" Chara's powers seemed at rest though. And if they were (Meaning her powers hadn't caused a tremor on the reset memories) and that sound was still going then…"DO?" The word sounded outside of her room. Chara shot up, then teleported to the main room, senses heightened.

"Chara?"

"Ahh!" Chara jumped. She whirled around to see Asriel, looking at her strangely. Chara relaxed, putting her tensed and defensive arms down.

"What? Are you okay, Care?" He asked. He laughed.

Chara laughed too, rubbing her head. "I-uh, heard something weird. Wanted to SHREK it out."

Asriel looked at her blankly. "Oh my god Chara!" He screeched.

Chara barked a laugh. "Guess I should have been a little smarter about it, though. I should really eat my GREENS."

"AHHHHHHHHH..."

"Ah well, it was...nothing." Chara's eyebrows lowered, her face sinking. "Guess I'll head ba-"

"Make cookies with me!" Asriel interrupted. He smiled sheepishly. "I-want to spend time with you…" He stated. "We haven't spent time together in weeks, so, I wanted you to take a break and do something fun." He said. "I know you're pretty down."

"I'm not-"

"Yeah you are." Asriel cut in. "We've all seen it. Even mom and dad. We're all worried about you. It all started at the beginning of this week when we were on patrol. You were errie, Chara. You need some time to get yourself together." He smiled understandingly.

"Jeez As, you drive a hard bargain."

"DO?" The voice screeched.

Chara whipped her head around. There, leaning on the doorframe, stood a hooded human with dark sunglasses and a colorful hoodie. She looked amused.

"Hi!" Greeted the stanger.

"Hey there!" Asriel cheered. "I'm the great Asriel, at your service! How are you today?"

"I see you're new here, critter...you're welcome here." Chara greeted.

The stranger stood up, holding her hood on as she did as for it not to fall off.

"Do?"

"DO?"

"DOO?"

The question returned, louder than ever. "But if he did die, what would you DO?"

Chara turned her head to the side, this was getting irritating.

"You-" Began Storyshift Chara, answering to the voice.

"Me." Chara Fresh responded.

She ignored the stranger, sorry to be having a private conversation seemingly directed at her. Storyshift looked at Rei. "They'd have to face the consequences." She finished. The chanting stopped.

Asriel froze and took a step back.

"So how's Rei?" The voice asked.

Chara's eyebrows furrowed. "Rei? He's fine, right Rei?" Storyshift bellowed. Though as she did, she recalled a dream where Asriel wasn't … 'okay' in a manner of speaking. Jeez. She thought. Don't be another reset...PLEASE don't be another reset. The memories were excruciating at times. It didn't help to have all the bad things in one bunch.

"I feel like we've met before," Chara Fresh spoke then, except...the stranger's voice was the same as the...echo's..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Asriel hadn't the faintest idea what these two were talking about.

"Umnh…" Pacifist Flowey inquired.

Storyshift looked confused for a minute, screwing up her face. She pulled her temper down into her gut, trying not to explode in full throttle accusation. Besides, this stranger was probably harmless. "Uhm…you got some nice rainbows there, huh?" She observed.

"What?" The girl responded. She didn't expect THAT. "Maybe I need to awaken your mind." The stranger suggested indifferently, her eye shifted irritatedly.

"Um." Asriel said, uncomfortably staring back at the stranger.

"I can't quite remember…" Storyshift said, rubbing her chin. "I think I saw you in a dream. I just remember how colorful you were."

"That's not me?"Asriel wondered aloud. The figure in the mirror indeed made its own movements.

. "I am you." The person in the mirror said.

"No."

"Yes."

"I killed you in my timeline." Fresh grinned.

"Chara, do you love me?" Asriel asked out of the BLUE. "…really."

Shift Stiffened. _The the kid._ Shift cursed the timelines..."Of course, bro…why would you think otherwise?" Storyshift replied, a little concerned.

"Chara this person is being annoying. I AM YOU." Asriel argued with the mirror.

"Who?" Storyshift prodded.

"NO, STOP! Ahhhhh!" Asriel hollered. "HIM! Oh, it's me. THE ONE WITH THE MYSTIC EYE!"

As the moments passed, the colorful girl became puzzled, beginning to mumble to herself. Something was...off. This other Chara was not acting the way they should to the situation. "Storyshift Chara isn't aggressive towards me, despite me mentioning killing." Fresh muttered.

Storyshift walked over to the mirror her brother was admiring himself in, before lifting it up and setting it outside. "I'll be giving this back to Dad…"

"Is me." Asriel answered.

As she returned, Storyshift's right eye began to glow ever so slightly with a sea foam color. "I have no reason for aggression, but I don't recommend you give me one." She warned in a steely tone.

Chara Fresh grinned.

Asriel's eyes widened. "Chara, are you okay?" He finally asked.

With the question, Storyshift's eye returned to normal as she met her brother's gaze. "I'm fine, really...but you have to stand up for yourself sometimes." She explained, casting a glance at the girl.

"I am Chara Fresh. Well, did you fight Sans?" Chara Fresh asked.

"The King? Why would I oh, you mean if he trained me." Storyshift resolved.

"Okay, nevermind." Chara Fresh grumbled.

"Once or twice, he showed me some good counters." Storyshift recounted, spacing out slightly at the fond memory of training, just once, with the King of the Royal Guard and of the Underground.

Popping up in the corner was another girl. She wore a green sweater with yellow stripes, hair a chocolate color. This was Chara Dreemurr. "Greetings." Chara Dreemurr said, the words sliding out of her mouth like a serpent.

Shift turned around to the sound of the voice. What she saw was...her. She blinked. Er, it WAS her. Younger, and wearing her old striped sweater, the one she'd worn before she and Rei had moved to Snowdin.

"This conversation won't bring up anything…" Chara Fresh realized aloud.

Pacifist Flowey picked a piece of chocolate pie out of the pie tin in the kitchen and began to eat it. "Hi!" Pacifist Flowey greeted cheerfully.

"…hello." Storyshift greeted cautiously. _Where were all these people_ _coming from?_

"Hi, me." Chara Fresh said again, ignoring that it was directed at another person, but taking the chance to get Storyshift's attention. "Genocide or

Mercy?"

Chara Dreemurr began to much on a chocolate bar. "Genocide." She responded almost immediately.

Storyshift had had enough of all this unexpectedness, she needed to take charge. "Okay, two me's, on the couch, now!" Storyshift commanded. "Mercy and defense." She said, answering Fresh's question too.

"Oh my god. I'm scared." Pacifist Flowey quivered. Storyshift sent him a gentle smile, letting him know that she wasn't going to do any harm. But, at the same time, she applauded herself that her scare tactic had worked. Sans had said it was an important part of being a leader, but Storyshift never thought she would get it down.

Chara Fresh sat down on the couch.

"Ok." Asriel responded with a sideways glance, trying to make sense of the situation.

As Chara kept standing instead of sitting like Fresh, Pacifist Flowey noticed her and became engulfed with her within a few seconds. He'd hadn't seen her in a long time. He'd searched for so long…Chara! "Chara Dreemurr." The name rolled off his tongue as he lightly touched her shoulder to be sure she was real.

At this time, Storyshift casted a glance at Chara Dreemurr, who hadn't sat down. "That means you too." She stated firmly.

As she sat down, Fresh high fived her as if they'd made a momentous movement in those short minutes.

And as she sat down, Pacifist Flowey gave her a big hug with his leaves. Oddly enough, Chara Dreemurr didn't mind this. It actually felt…natural, somehow. So they were connected for a few short seconds before Pacifist

Flowey let go.

As all of this happened, Asriel remained silent.

"Hi." Chara Dreemurr repeated to Storyshift.

"We don't need to kill!" Pacifist Flowey suddenly burst out. He decided to lay down the statement before anyone could object.

"Killing equals fun." Chara Fresh argued with a grin at the buttercup.

"Yes." Chara Dreemurr agreed.

Storyshift shot both Charas a glare.

"What?" Chara Dreemurr questioned. _Why had she glared at them?_

Asriel stood trying to get words to form, but he was hopeless and glued to the spot. He had no idea what was going on and was a little afraid of distracting his big sister by trying to find out.

Chara Fresh gave Storyshift a blank stare.

Asriel kept his sideways glance.


End file.
